Forest meeting
by laurana117
Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo meet in a forest. Just a oneshot because I feel that this couple should have ended up together. I hope I'm not copying anyone, if I am, I apologize.


Logos

Inuyasha walked slowly through the forest. He was currently in Kaede's village, as Kagome had left for her human home. Sango and Miroku were with Kaede in her hut. Shippo was off with Kirara near a stream, Inuyasha had seen them earlier goofing off together.

The stars glimmered above him as they traveled on their celestial path. He had hidden himself among the trees, not wanting anyone to find him. He had wandered to the Goshinboku, or God Tree. He knew this place was special to Kagome, as they had met here. But he could never travel to this place without thinking of another miko.

This was where Kikyo had killed him.

After all this time, he could never bring himself to hate Kikyo. She always remained in his heart as beautiful and righteous as always. He knew that everyone in that little hut over there hated Kikyo, he also knew that the little fox demon and the demon slayers companion hated the miko. He knew Naraku hated Kikyo as well, after all, he had killed Kikyo. He also knew that Kikyo hated him.

He still loved her.

Kagome loved him, he knew that. But he simply could not look at the girl without thinking of his wayward priestess. He knew that the others could not understand his feelings for the woman who had killed him, but he still loved her.

He heard soft footsteps approaching him. The padded softly through the grass that grew in the forest. He turned to look and saw his Kikyo standing there. He marveled at the way her pale skin glowed in the soft moonlight. Her dark eyes also watched him. Her face was hard and emotionless, but he knew she could still feel.

"Kikyo!" He said in mild shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I know the truth." She said simply her eyes betraying nothing. "You are not responsible for my death."

Inuyasha collected a breath. How? How did she find out? "How did you discover that?" He asked.

"Naraku told me himself." She said. "I came to see you so you would not blame yourself anymore. I know you, and I know when I said that I hated you it really hurt you. I will leave you now, I am sure my replacement needs you for something menial."

"Replacement?" Inuyasha asked incredulously, "Kikyo! Icould never replace you with anyone! I only follow her so that I can exact revenge for your death on Naraku!"

"Is that true? You only want Naraku to pay for his crimes? You hold no feelings of love for my reincarnation?" Kikyo asked.

"Of course not. You died for me, You made me feel whole and wanted in a world of only humans and demons. I love you Kikyo, and only you." He said stepping forward. "You should know that I could never love anyone other than you."

Kikyo looked down at the ground. "That cant be… I killed you! You have to hate me! I tried to kill Kagome!"

"Well if I came back from the dead and found someone romantically pursuing you, I would have done the exact same thing. No, I would have killed them." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha… You shouldn't say anything like that… We are past such things." Kikyo said looking away.

He gently placed his hand under her chin and made her look at him. "My feelings will not change. Now I must know where yours reside." He said. "Do you still love me?"

Kikyo closed her eyes. She had a choice right now. She could get back everything she had lost, or go back to her lonely life. Her next word was chosen with care.

"Yes." She whispered. Her eyes opened only to see his face getting closer.

His lips collided gently with hers. Her eyes immediately snapped closed, and her arms wrapped around him. His arms gathered at her waist as he brought their two bodies close together. They stayed like that for quite a while until they split apart.

They walked through the forest together, His hand holding hers. "What will we do now?" Kikyo asked after a while.

"Well I imagine Kagome will be angry, but she will get over it. Iknow her, and she has many other suitors to choose from. And I have hated how she has had to choose between her two worlds, with you she wont have to come here anymore. You will help us right?" Inuyasha said.

"Of course. As a priestess, I must help. And I would love to see my little sister more. Together Inuyasha, we can destroy Naraku." She said with a smile.

The walked back to the village together. Something they had not done in 50 years.


End file.
